ssdesignblogfandomcom-20200214-history
Empath
<-- back to Powers Empath (current x6 to increase) There is energy and emotion in each encounter with the supernatural, pain and pleasure. You witnessed it last night as Stanzi spoke to those insects. Something about it. . . you feel it. You pick up on it in a way that you're not sure anyone else can. You can almost feel those curses burning away in your soul and yet. . . Perhaps with practice you can find a way to interact with these abilities others seem to possess. To channel them or assist them. These disiciplines that they've poured their hearts into, their sweat (and blood). Perhaps interacting with these powers is merely a matter of understanding the wielder's hearts, sweat and blood? (abilities may be used on patients at any range. Working with someone with pain tolerance increases the difficulty by merit value.) 1) Conduct and Insulate: You begin to connect the work of powers to your own personal will. It's a small step, but an important one. It seems to you that as others work their magics, you have a say in their sucess. System: Any time you are aware of a spell being cast or power being used in your general vicinity (within 60 feet) you may spend a willpower to add or subtract a success from that roll. 2) In a Pinch: There's something that powers these effects beyond the effort of their casters. You have begun to attune yourself to these needs, seemingly finding a way to mimic the source of these powers. With a willing and concentrated parter, you may exchange your stores in said power sources. System: If you are touching another being, and you are both willing, that being may draw from any pools you share as though they were their own. They can use your willpower in place of the temporary pool cost of any of their abilities at a 3:1 exchange rate (GM’s discretion). For example, three willpower would power a spell that costs one gnosis. 3) Vessel Memory. Isn't that at the source of all this? Memory of the techniques; a hand motion here or a word of power there. By clearing away a small section of your mind (and perhaps even your spiritual being), you find you are able to temporarily store the efforts of others. Is the source memory? It's difficult to say. System: If you and the caster are both willing and are currently making skin contact, they may attempt to “float” a spell into you. Spend a willpower. The caster rolls his/her spell as normal targeting you. At the same time, you roll your willpower, difficulty 7 + the number of contained spells. Success indicates that the spell is “loaded” into you for future use. When discharged, the magical effect uses the same roll that the caster used when loading it (no need to roll dice). If you possess a similar pool as that which powered the spell, you may hold it indefinitely. If not, you must expend one willpower point every hour you hold the spell. The very maximum number of floating spells you may hold is equal to your rank in this path minus two. A botch on either end indicates that something goes horribly wrong with the floating, possibly resulting in the spell being discharged prematurely with dangerous side effects. Treat each spell that is loaded into you as you would an object: one use, then it’s gone. 4) Conduit Shared pain. The connection is somewhat vauge but it's beginning to make sense. Perhaps there is some profound connection between all of these people. You find yourself able to tap into that connection in strange ways, and suddenly your parters find they have more in common than they once thought possible. System: Requires skin contact with two willing entities as well as a willpower expenditure. This effect allows magical abilities cast by anyone touching you to target anyone in the loop. For example, effects which normally only affect the caster can be made to affect the you or the third person in the loop; spells which can normally not be cast on yourself, may be cast on yourself while the connection is maintained. As the spell is cast, roll your willpower difficulty 6 + the number of spells you are currently floating. Success indicates that the target is successfully changed. 5) Echo Imprints, memories again. Scars that quickely fade, but this time the pain is on the world itself in a sense. It's difficult to explain, but with some effort, you find yourself able to call upon these recent wounds in the eather that powers create, reopening them in familiar ways. System: This ability allows you to re-cast any spell or magical effect that has been used in your vicinity (60 feet) within the last two rounds. You must be aware of the effect to use this ability. For you, the ability has the same cost as it did for the caster (you may emulate pools you do not possess with dot two), and requires the same roll that the caster made at a +1 difficulty. Your successes cannot exceed that of the original casters’.